<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twisted Wonderland Meets the Wonderland: Riddle Rosehearts by NorikoNya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976073">Twisted Wonderland Meets the Wonderland: Riddle Rosehearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorikoNya/pseuds/NorikoNya'>NorikoNya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twisted Wonderland Meets Heart no Kuni no Alice [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, I couldn't stop myself from writing this, Maybe romance in the future still have to think about that though, Mentioned deaths, Minor Character Deaths in the future, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorikoNya/pseuds/NorikoNya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Join Riddle on his journey to learn more about this strange world and its rules.</p><p>A Twisted Wonderland x Heart no Kuni no Alice Crossover. Please, enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twisted Wonderland Meets Heart no Kuni no Alice [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. King of Hearts meets the Queen of Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had the idea for quite a while now, and I will never get over my love for Heart no Kuni no Alice.<br/>If anyone wants to scream with me about either fandom, feel free to visit me on Twitter under the @PawiNyan !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A young man was sitting at a table, sipping on a cup of rose tea that had been so graciously offered to him. His red hair almost let him blend in with his surroundings, the colour of it was as red as the flowers that were blooming on the hedge of the labyrinth they were having a tea party in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In front of him sat a beautiful woman whose purple-black hair was styled into several drills, her lips that were stained by a pink lipstick were adorned with a smile as she watched him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That woman wore a gorgeous red and black gown, a crown was sitting on her head in a way that made it seem as if she were the only one who was worthy of it. The young man, whose name was Riddle Rosehearts, wore a crown as well and was a leader just like her, but his elegance and air of royalty paled in comparison to the aura of a true queen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The queen he was talking about was Vivaldi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In this world, she was the queen of hearts. The Wonderland. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he had to be honest, he had no idea how he got there. The last thing he remembered doing in school was him going to his bed and doing his homework. Maybe it was because of someone who messed up a teleportation spell, maybe it was because of some higher power, but that didn’t matter. At the moment, he had no way to know how to get back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until then, he would have to deal with getting used to this place that was so strange to him. His eyes wandered to the people who were sitting behind the woman. These people had no real faces, were faceless. Vivaldi explained to him that this was a normal thing for people from this world when they had no role. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another strange concept, but who was he to question things from a place, that seemed to have no common sense. In a way, it reminded him of the Queen of Hearts of his world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was this maybe the place she originated from? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one was completely sure when it came to the origins of the Great Seven, but he wouldn’t be too surprised if she belonged here… maybe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you enjoy the tea, Riddle?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her voice was gentle as she spoke to him, the elegant smile never faded from her lips. The readhead was a bit jealous of her grace and of the way she made every move and gesture look regal, but at the same time he soaked up everything he could from this encounter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if she was a woman, there was a lot he could learn from her maturity, and he was never one to pass up a chance to improve himself, especially if it meant that it could possibly help him be a better leader himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do, your majesty. Thank you for the invitation to the tea party.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His tone was polite as he took another sip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he realized that he wasn’t in his room anymore, he found himself in front of the gates of the castle that belonged to the woman. At first, he was not sure if he should dare approach the building, but he didn’t want to risk getting lost without a place to stay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was why he decided to go to the men who guarded the pompous looking place. He was shocked when he noticed that the people had no face, but he was quick to catch himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he had the chance to talk, they already pointed their weapons at him, saying something about how he must be a new roleholder, and that it would be better if they were to get rid of him before the queen found him on her territory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before they were able to do anything though, a man with brunette hair and a red trench coat fell down from somewhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still had no idea where he came from, but in that moment, he couldn’t care less about the details.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, the man was quick to realize that he was not from here. He wondered how, but when he looked at the people who lacked faces, he was able to guess how he came to the conclusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was also the first time he heard the word ‘outsider’. Everyone who was not from their world was an outsider. Everyone who was an outsider would be loved by everyone in that strange world of theirs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something that the queen explained to him with a smile he couldn’t read. It was a concept that bewildered Riddle. How would someone be able to love a person just because they were not from the same place they were from?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But back to the strange encounter. The brunette grabbed him by his arm with a careless smile and said that he would bring him to the queen, because he hoped that it would appease her anger a bit. This was already something that made him frown, and he would have loved to just pull his arm away from him, but he had the feeling that it might be best not to do anything that he would regret in the long run. That man had a sword after all, and he did not want to be on the receiving end of its edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they entered the maze though, he really was tempted to burn everything down. Even when the man seemed to be reliable at first, it turned out that he was anything but that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he was about to explode, they actually met another person in the maze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I wouldn’t have thought that I would find this place so quickly...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette mumbled to himself, which made Riddle lose even more of his patience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly? They were probably wandering around for two hours!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just when he was about to raise his hand to cast ‘Off with his Head’, the queen intercepted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And who might you be, little one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That caught Riddle’s attention. When he turned to the woman, he came to realize that this was probably the ruler of this place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red haired man took a deep breath, calming his anger to a certain extent before he bowed to her. Even if he was not from that place, he had enough common sense to put one and one together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry for not greeting you immediately, your majesty. My name is Riddle Rosehearts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dark violet eyes were resting on him. Some of the people, who seemed to be her servants, were tense because of her silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some were waiting for her reaction with bated breath. Would she lose her temper?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the woman started to laugh, some of the people around her started to relax again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We like your attitude, young one. Please, join us for a few cups of tea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riddle would have refused the offer under normal circumstances, for the rules of his dorm wouldn’t allow him to have tea right now, but when he noticed the look on her face and the way the faceless people held themselves, he thought it might be best if he tried to control himself and follow the rules of this place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That woman was the ruler of this castle, so he would obey her laws.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are pleased. Our name is Vivaldi. Now, please take a seat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~ ♥ ~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that was how the whole tea party and the explanations about this place started. It was difficult to get his head around some things. Fighting for new territory was something he could understand. After all, no place, or world, was completely peaceful. But a place in which everyone's life was worth nothing? Where time had no real meaning and the night could suddenly turn into the evening? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was something he still had to see for himself. It did sound ridiculous, but he believed the queen. After all, she didn’t seem to be the kind of woman who would joke about something like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made him wonder though what the other territories were like. She told him about theHatter Family, the Amusement Park and the Clock Tower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally, he would know better and avoid these places… but there was a sudden urge to explore the world that was so strange, so foreign to him, even when he knew that it was dangerous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A part of him that he thought of as dead was overjoyed at the chance to be in a world in which he himself was not bound by rules. In which he practically could do whatever he wanted, if he really wished to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young man gnawed on his bottom lip as he traced the rim of the cup with his thumb. Vivaldi, the queen insisted that he called her by her name, watched him in silence. She did not know why, but she saw her past self in him. Was it because of the little things he did? Was it because of how he acted in a way that made him older than he really was? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe she would have the chance to talk to him about his past one day, but for now, she would not force him to tell her anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes wandered to the clock that she made one of her servants hold. It was already 10 pm, but the sky was still dyed in the red-orange colours of the sunset.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you want to, you can stay here for as long as you wish to, Riddle. The gate to my castle will always be open to you. In case that you wish to stay at another place that is not here, I will give you one of my subordinates to bring you to the town with some money, so you can stay at an inn. The choice is yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riddle looked at the dark haired beauty. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span>What did he want to do? When was the last time since he had the chance to make a choice of his own? No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t remember. It didn’t matter though. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>After contemplating about the options for a moment, he answered her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would be honoured to stay here for a while… Vivaldi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of her name was strange on his tongue. Every time he spoke to her, he felt the urge to call her his majesty, but he tried his best to call her by her name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed to be the right choice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smile turned into a more honest one as she clapped her hands together once, the sleeves of her dress flattered a bit because of the movement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful. Maids, prepare the biggest and best guest room for our outsider. Imperfections are not allowed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tone of her voice left no place for any refusal. Not that there was anyone who dared to speak a word against her. Those who would dare to were not present at the tea party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several of the women nodded hastily before they scattered away, not a single one of them wanted to displease the queen whose real cruelty has not yet been seen by the seemingly clueless young man who was so calm around the ruler.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How will the outsider fare in this Wonderland? This<em> Wonderful Wonder World</em>?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Going on a Walk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: Character Death, Minor description of violence</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I forgot to introduce Vivaldi last time, so... here, a little description.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vivaldi is a woman who is as cruel as she is beautiful. She does not hesitate when it somes to beheading anyone that displeases her in any way. (I also might be a very big simp for her.) Now, time for the chapter to start!</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~ ♡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riddle regretted that he agreed to follow the brunette who saved him from being killed. Really, he should have just accepted Vivaldi's offer of lending him one of her many servants.  But no, for unexplainable reasons, he believed it would be a good idea to accompany a man who he got lost with in a place he should be familiar with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, he can’t blame anyone but himself for not catching on to the unreliability of the other, but that didn’t mean that he can’t complain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace, the Knight of Hearts. A man who shared the same name with a person he knew and who annoyed him again and again in the past. The more he heard the taller man laugh, the more he got annoyed by him. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>How was he still able to enjoy himself like that?! They were chased by a bear, almost fell off a cliff and <em>actually</em> somehow fell down from a waterfall! Both of them were drenched, but he could feel his face heat up in anger. None of it seemed to bother him though as he simply started to cut down some branches of nearby tries to start a campfire. He then took off his red trench coat and hung it up on one of the trees to let it dry. Riddle frowned at first, not really willing to do the same but in the end, he also hung up the jacket of his white uniform. Ace was sitting there, still wearing a black shirt. Like that, he really looked like a knight. Still, his behaviour was anything but knightly. After contemplating whether he should join him on the ground or not, he decided that no harm was done by doing so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How comes someone like you is a knight? If I look at you, any other thing comes to my mind, but not that. Shouldn't you have chosen another occupation?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette looked at him with a surprised look before he started to laugh wholeheartedly, clutching his stomach as if he was in pain by how loudly he did that. Riddle thought that he was being made fun off, but Ace calmed down before Riddle could yell at him in anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, outsiders are so refreshing. No wonder why people tend to like them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wiped away a tear that was running down his cheek before he leant forward, getting closer to the red haired man. A smile was on his lips, and Riddle instinctively moved away. Somehow, he had the feeling that he was dangerous in a way, but he couldn’t explain why. The way he held himself and how he acted was cheerful, but the vibes are telling him that he couldn’t trust him completely. That he was more dangerous than the queen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe that was the reason why he didn’t do anything too drastic to show his displeasure just yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In this world, we have no choice that would actually matter. Our roles are chosen for us, so we have to stick to it until the end. For example, the Queen of Hearts had no relations to the previous queen and was suddenly a role holder, chosen to be the queen without a warning, and the same goes for me and the other few people who have faces. We actually have few rules to follow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riddle was silent as he took in the explanation. One is not allowed to choose their place in life, no matter how much they want to change? That sounded ridiculous, but… in a way, he couldn’t help but believe it. The look that Ace had on his face was full of nostalgia as he grabbed his sword, polishing it with a cloth he seemed to have with him. Did that mean that he couldn’t choose to do something else, even if he wanted to? If it was like that… What about Vivaldi? Was she pushed into her position unwillingly but decided that it would be best to just accept her fate? For a second, he could see a memory of how his mother told him that he should get the position of the dorm leader, but he shook his head, trying to get that image out of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now, it was more important to find out as much as possible about this world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What kind of rules do you have?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that question, Ace grabbed his own chin and looked in the air. Despite the things he said, he seemed awfully carefree. Was it because of how he genuinely didn’t care, or was it because of the fact that he got used to the thought of being stuck like that the moment he was chosen to be a knight?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that is for you to find out~. It would get boring too fast if I simply told you, right? The charm of being an outsider should be finding things like these out, don’t you think~?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riddle frowned at that answer but didn’t refuse. In a way, Ace was right. Now, that he was not bound to any rules, or at least not any he knew of, he should find out more about this place by himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A place in which he was free to go wherever he wanted. The thought of it made his heart beat faster. Back when he was a child, one of his biggest wishes was to explore the world with no strings attached. When he reached a certain age, he gave up on that wish, saying to himself that it was childish and unnecessary. But now, how could he say no?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, there is one thing though. If you see any clocks lying around, don’t take them with you, or you might regret it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice was playful, almost as if he was talking about something funny, but the smile and the look in his eyes told him that it was not a simple joke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an honest warning. A shiver ran down his spine. Clocks? What did he mean with that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Before he could ask though, the colour of red filled his view. A person came out of nowhere, attacking the man who had been polishing his sword just a few minutes ago. Blood was spilled as the brunette killed the stranger without batting an eye, his smile never vanished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The body fell to the ground, the person groaned in pain as he tried to reach out to the taller man, but to no avail. His lips moved to whisper something, before there was no more movement from him. Ace kicked the body with his foot, and he almost looked disappointed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“<em>Go to hell, executioner</em>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In Riddle's mind, the words were played over and over again. His hands moved to his mouth as he tried not to vomit. This was not something he expected to see, even when he knew that the people here were <em>dangerous</em>. He took a few steps back, just to be stopped by a tree that was behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then when he saw something happen. The corpse that had been lying on the ground seemed to disappear. A dark figure was seen for the glimpse of a second, and something was lying on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A broken clock.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~ ♡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace, a man with a fresh and cheerful demeanour who serves the queen of hearts. He tends to get lost a lot and enjoys making Vivaldi and Peter, another resident of the Castle of Hearts, angry.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>